


Spark of Black

by InFamousHero



Series: Fragments of The Knight [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Height Differences, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Top!Lana, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: The Commander and her wife take some time away to themselves at their private home on Rishi.AKALana rides her wife like a show pony.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Fragments of The Knight [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/429265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Spark of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to [Flesh by Simon Curtis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF_kRhoH8kM)

“I trust you.”

At one point in time those words would have been impossible to say. Trust was dangerous, it meant being vulnerable, and being vulnerable was absolutely out of the question. But even then [K’Surda](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fe32b21d54b508965da2534827336386/9e3f3c1b8a5e7b05-ab/s1280x1920/8b8279bdd5f1f6f50572c5de126a58bd5f1818a4.jpg) couldn’t avoid her own fragility. Events out of her control cracked her open piece by piece until someone could reach through and touch the soft, hurting thing huddled inside.

And that someone stood before her now.

Warm, subdued lighting filled their bedroom with a soft, welcoming ambiance, playing off the earthen tones of wood panelling, leather, and fabrics, a rustic skin to cover the dura-steel plating, security systems, and hidden defences that were a practical necessity for such high-profile figures.

Lightning flashed outside, briefly invading the room through a wide window of shielded transparisteel that looked out onto the tumultuous bay where stormy waves crashed against black sand beaches, the rushing sea a constant beneath the booming crack of thunder. None of it came through as more than a muffled rumble.

K’Surda settled on the edge of their bed, hair still warm from drying and hanging loose around her shoulders. She held her hands out to her wife with a sweet smile that prompted Lana to step into her space and take K’Surda’s hands in her own.

Lana drew their hands together and dipped her head, softly kissing K’Surda’s fingers.

“I love you,” she whispered, blood-gold eyes shining in the intimate lighting. “If you want to stop, for any reason, you’ll tell me won’t you?”

K’Surda nodded, “I will.”

Lana smiled warmly and her hands slipped free to cradle K’Surda’s jaw, a tender and careful touch as if she was handling spun glass. She drew them into a kiss, a simple connection at first that grew deeper by the moment, until Lana’s tongue slipped into K’Surda’s mouth and teased a soft groan out of her. Lana pulled away before it went any further, smiling in that inviting, ravenous way that sent heat waves through K’Surda’s core, making her tingly and lightheaded, and turning their Force bond into something hot and intoxicating.

She laid her hands on Lana’s waist and appreciated the gown hugging her body. The deep green silk stopped just passed her hips to show off her legs and hung open down to her navel, barely covering the plush curve of her breasts. K’Surda dipped her head to the warm skin of Lana’s breastbone, eyes falling shut and wrapping her arms around her wife. Lana’s hands slipped through her hair, slow and gentle to avoid catching any tangles left untouched by her earlier brushing

A light flora scent engulfed K’Surda, warmed by Lana’s skin and comforting in its deep familiarity, a contrast to heavier, wooden aromas she preferred to use, and she took a long moment to drink it in. Nothing else existed outside that moment, outside the walls of this room, and she cherished that feeling every time she experienced it.

With one last inhale of Lana’s perfume, K’Surda opened her eyes and kissed the soft skin in front of her. She slid one of her hands up along Lana’s waist to a silk-covered breast and slipped under the fabric, palming the pliant flesh beneath until a hardened nipple dragged against her touch.

Lifting the fabric, K’Surda moved to capture that sensitive peak between her lips, only for the hands in her hair tighten, gently pulling her away until she looked up. Lana cupped her chin and murmured, “now, now, don’t you want to be a good girl and behave for me?”

There were no adequate words to describe the heat _that_ sent through her and K’Surda all but melted in Lana’s hands, helpless to do anything but stare at her like a lovestruck puppy and adore her for it. “Yes,” she breathed.

Lana smiled warmly and kissed her brow, before turning away to the bedside table. She picked up a pair of heavy leather cuffs connected by thick cord and held shut by nothing more advanced than sturdy latches, and presented them. “Once more,” she said, all playfulness replaced by a gentle seriousness.

Taking the cuffs, K’Surda fastened them around her wrists. They were solid but comfortable, softer on the inside, and with a simple flex of her hands and application of the Force they easily popped open. She smiled and returned her attention to Lana, who lifted a hand to her chin again and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

Lana set aside the cuffs and returned for another kiss, only this one carried far more hunger and her palm slid to K’Surda’s throat. Gentle pressure coaxed K’Surda to lie down, revelling in the comforting weight of Lana straddling her waist.

She parted her lips gladly, inviting Lana in, eager to open up, to please, so much so that her eagerness got the better of her. She slid her hands up Lana’s thighs and under the silk to her hips, only for Lana to grab her wrists. Lana pulled away with an amused, imperious look on her face. “Ah-ah, you aren’t allowed to touch,” she said lightly, a firm undercurrent of command washing over K’Surda and sending a thrill up her spine. She huffed and relaxed, letting Lana push her arms into the mattress above her ahead. When Lana let go she didn’t move which caused Lana to smirk after a moment of wilful compliance passed. Clearly pleased, Lana climbed off and slipped out of her gown, letting it fall off the side of the bed. “Be a good girl and turn over for me? I want to see your arse in the air.”

Blood rushed to her face at the husky timbre in Lana’s voice and K’Surda happily obliged. She rolled over and moved to the middle of the bed, positioning herself as Lana asked.

An appreciative hum met her ears, quickly followed by Lana’s deft hands roaming over her thighs and backside, enjoying the well-trained muscles that made K’Surda such a formidable and imposing figure on the battlefield. A shiver ran through her as she felt Lana’s prideful delight in seeing her like this, punctuated by a familiar, carnivorous heat growing between them – _want, take, devour, mine._ K’Surda shivered and breathed, “ _yours_.”

Lana slid a hand down her spine to the nape of her neck and into her hair again, pressing flush to her back. Teeth dragged between her shoulder blades and down the dip of her spine, and K’Surda all but melted then and there, burying her face in the bed. She jumped when a second hand ghosted between her thighs and she fought the urge to squirm as Lana languidly stroked everywhere but the source of her increasingly slick arousal. “Please,” K’Surda huffed, curling her fingers into the sheets.

A low, sultry laugh and warm breath washed over her back. Lana murmured against her skin, “patience, darling,” and dragged her nails up K’Surda’s thigh. K’Surda groaned, back arching up against Lana as she flexed her hips in a futile search for friction.

Anticipation made her lightheaded and all a-tingle, and K’Surda swallowed hard, pushing down the urge to touch herself. Lana felt the struggle inside her and chuckled softly, “good girl.”

Lana coaxed her to roll onto her back and K’Surda’s breath caught her throat at Lana’s eyes, gleaming in the low-light with ravenous hunger and deep affection. K’Surda smiled warmly and laid her arms out above her head, arching her back to push her chest out. Lana smirked, straddled her waist, and drew K’Surda into a deep, gentle kiss, one hand cradling her jaw, the other—

K’Surda jolted as she felt fingers between her thighs, forcing an involuntary groan between her lips. Lana continued to smirk at her, an imperious look to her as she sat up, drawing her hand from K’Surda’s face, down her throat, collarbone, and down between her breasts where it stopped to apply the slightest pressure.

The message was clear, _stay_.

Lana’s fingers didn’t make that easy and K’Surda shivered as she felt them push into her folds, parting around her clit and dipping inside where the need was unbearable. She struggled not to move and panted softly, leaning her head back, clutching at the bedsheets again as if they would anchor her, but Lana had her more than anything else, Lana’s hand between her thighs was the anchor, keeping her on a knife’s edge between pleasure and frustration.

She wanted to lunge and grab Lana, pin her down, kiss her deeply, _fuck_ her, and claim every inch of her flesh. But K’Surda _also_ wanted to be a good girl, so she behaved, moaning as two of Lana’s fingers thrust into her, teasingly languid in pace, curling on the backstroke, thumb circling her clit. She rolled her hips and closed her eyes, only for Lana to cup her jaw and command in a low, husky tone, “look at me.”

K’Surda did as she was told and met Lana’s golden stare, consuming and consumed in turn. A proud smirk curled Lana’s lips and K’Surda shivered, feeling nearly helpless but free for it—Lana would never hurt her.

Withdrawing, Lana Force pulled the cuffs into her hands and presented them to K’Surda, the gentle seriousness returning. K’Surda took them with an eager smile and Lana climbed off to retrieve the other novelty of the evening. She aligned herself properly with the bed and latched the cuffs into place, lifting her arms above her head and looping the cord on a sturdy part of their Rishi carved headboard. The pillows were comfortable under her and she breathed deeply, anticipation making her stomach flip when Lana climbed back onto the bed with prize in hand.

Neither of them was necessarily new to sex toys, but a little while ago K’Surda happened upon a discreet company by the name of Wicked Jaggalor on the holonet that piqued their curiosity, which was why Lana held a bio-tech harness equipped with an unusually designed shaft. It was dark blue at the base, lightening in a gradient towards the tip until the head of it was a vibrant cerulean, and the shape was that an artist’s _interpretation_ of krayt dragon anatomy, ridged for texture, hefty but fatter around the base, and with a flat-angled, pronged head.

The slight absurdity of its appearance added to the fun of the moment and K’Surda grinned, lifting her feet for Lana to slip the harness onto her. It opened on one side and sat comfortably once it was pressed flush to her hips and slit, a custom fit just for her. Lana slid a switch at the back and a jolt ran straight through her clit, making K’Surda jump slightly as the harness adjusted, the inner layer unfolding into her pussy with sensors and nerve stimulators. An involuntary moan escaped her throat and she clenched her teeth, flushing red. It was a strange, expanding sensation and her stomach fluttered.

She tried to control her breathing but Lana had other ideas, wrapping a firm hand around the shaft. A warm thrill shot through her belly and K’Surda gasped, hips jerking slightly, eyes wide.

Lana grinned like a Tuka’ata scenting blood. She climbed into K’Surda’s lap again and pinned the toy between K’Surda’s stomach and her core. The feeling nearly sent K’Surda dizzy and she fought to control her breathing, hands clenched, arms and shoulders tight, and Lana’s grin became a sly smirk. With a shaky breath, she slowly began to grind, drawing her slick pussy up the shaft and back again with a slow, steady roll of her hips, her hands braced on K’Surda’s chest.

K’Surda shivered, holding back a groan until Lana palmed her right breast, catching a nipple and gently twisting, forcing the noise out of her. K’Surda arched off the bed with her head back, fighting with herself because she wanted to behave, _desperately_ , but the desires—oh, they raged inside her like a bonfire and Lana knew it, _delighted_ in it. She delighted even more in K’Surda’s submission, and K’Surda revelled in that feeling in turn.

Clearly growing impatient, Lana ground against her faster, eyes falling shut in concentration. K’Surda rolled her hips in time with her wife, enjoying the jolt whenever Lana’s clit passed particularly hard over a ridge. Arousal slicked the shaft and K’Surda’s abs, and the warm thrills coiled tighter in her belly, ratcheting up in tandem with Lana, the bond between them drawing them closer and closer into sync as the pleasure of two became one.

Their pace became nearly frantic and Lana’s eyes fluttered open, catching K’Surda’s for a second, before her clit caught against the pronged head and the heat exploded through them. Hot, cascading thrills flooded her lower body and K’Surda shuddered, hips lifting off the bed and Lana with them, her wife dragging scratch marks down her chest, thighs squeezing her hips tight. All too quickly she sagged back into place, shivering, Lana panting on top of her, head down, and K’Surda breathlessly whispered, “I love you.”

Lana peaked through her hair, smiling fondly. She brushed it out of her eyes and straightened, flushed and sweaty, but by no means lacking energy. She shifted higher up K’Surda’s body, cupping her face and drawing her into a fierce kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered against K’Surda’s lips, gently biting the lower. K’Surda shivered and Lana’s teeth dragged along her jawline to the spot just below her ear, trailing small bites all the way down her throat to her collarbone where Lana left a red impression, making her groan and squirm.

Pulling away, Lana lifted herself enough to reach down and grasp K’Surda’s new favourite toy, sending a thrill through her belly all over again. Lana locked eyes with her and as her breath caught in her throat she watched her wife sink on the slippery appendage until their hips pressed close and a low, constant _thrum_ of heat and pressure began again in the lowest point of her belly. She had to remind herself to breathe, clenching and relaxing her hands, and remind herself again to _behave_.

Lana slowly rocked her hips, taking a moment to get comfortable, and K’Surda quietly marvelled at the subtle pleasure on her face, the way her brows drew together, the half-lidded eyes so piercing and ravenous that still held K’Surda captive. Once settled, Lana steadied herself with a hand between K’Surda’s breasts and rose, drawing herself off the shaft until she was nearly free of it, before dropping.

An involuntary moan left K’Surda’s throat before she had time to process the pulse of pleasure rushing through her nerves, and she had even less to realise Lana was already setting a pace. Slow at first, like the first go of it, but Lana didn’t take long at all to begin riding her in earnest.

Panting softly, K’Surda dug her heels into the bed, and bucked her hips to meet her wife’s. A sting came with each meeting, the slap of skin and Lana’s gasping pleasure filling her ears, backed by the distant crash of thunder. Again the flash of lightning formed a halo around her beloved and K’Surda barely remembered to breathe.

Lana drove hard to a sudden stop, grinding in a sinuous pattern that left K’Surda squirming. She groaned and clenched her hands, pulling against her bindings as the desire to take control of the situation burned to a feverish high. Lana’s smirk nearly sent her mad with want and she threw her head back, snarling in frustration.

Deep-throated laughter only inflamed her further.

K’Surda jumped when she felt Lana’s warm lips close around her right nipple, tongue working at the sensitive flesh as if it were honey-coated, and still Lana ground against her. The slow, sinewy motions swept the ridged toy against Lana’s walls in such delicious friction, echoing through the both of them.

Breathless, K’Surda muttered a harsh, “please!”

Lana released her and straightened, smirking. “What was that?” she said, eyes shining, and now sitting perfectly still.

K’Surda whined, squirming. “ _Lana_!”

Lana chuckled and drew a hand along her jaw until her chin was held by a finger. “How can I know what you want if you won’t tell me, love?”

“Lana, please keep going, please, fuck me, ride me, please don’t stop!”

Another low chuckle and Lana traced a finger down her throat. “Good girl,” Lana purred.

There was no build-up of pace, Lana lunged into a fierce, unforgiving rhythm, holding her gaze with the kind of smouldering passion K’Surda fell in love with her for, over and over again. There was no end to the ways in which K’Surda loved Lana with everything in her being and the touch of gentleness in Lana’s eyes, proffered through their bond, spoke the very same.

The peak hit them like the crack of a whip, rapturous and all-consuming, the melting bliss of it rendering them into a boneless slump.

Lana fell against her chest and K’Surda flexed her hands, popping the cuffs so she could wrap her arms around Lana’s shoulders. She lazily stroked Lana’s back, enjoying the huffs of hot breath against her skin, and smiled sleepily. “We’re using that again,” she muttered.

Lana laughed softly and dismounted, straddling her waist and drawing her into a sweet kiss. “Yes, we are,” Lana murmured with a smile. “But for now we should get cleaned up,” she said, her smile turning coy. “Could I trouble you carry me? I rather doubt my legs at the moment.”

Grinning, K’Surda scooped her wife into her arms and rolled off the bed. She almost stumbled, Lana wasn’t the only one whose legs were a little shaky, but she righted herself and took them away to the refresher for a long, relaxing bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, "Wicked Jaggalor" is just Bad Dragon In Space™ and yes, this got progressively hornier as I wrote it.


End file.
